


Une fille comme ça

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: F/M, Fetish, One Shot, Short Shorts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Elle</i> porte un short tellement petit qu'on ne le voit presque pas... et qu'en fin de compte, il ne voit plus que ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une fille comme ça

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une fille comme ça  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ‘Unicorn’ Yato/’Crane’ Yuzuriha  
>  **Genre :** dorky/choupi/fetish  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Teshirogi Shiori, sur la base du travail de Kurumada Masami ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « mini short (quelque chose de mignon si possible) »  
>  sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Multi-Fandom en Français  
>  **Note/Avertissement :** pas de plot et sans doute pas de timeline non plus ; j’avais écrit ça avant qu’on connaisse beaucoup les personnages et que l’histoire se développe vraiment - avant qu’on découvre l’armure de Yuzu, en fait.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600

Malgré son absence de rang dans la chevalerie d’Athéna, la jeune fille envoyée de Jamir était plus expérimentée et plus sûre d’elle que le Saint à la Licorne. Dans leur marche vers Hadès, c’est elle qui ouvrait la voie. De temps à autre, sans se retourner, elle lui lançait quelques conseils relatifs au combat à venir.

À un moment donné, sans appel, elle nota,  
« Tu regardes mes fesses de bien près, Chevalier. »

Yato déglutit péniblement. Les ennemis ne l’impressionnaient pas, mais cette étrange alliée, qui promenait sans vergogne sous son nez son visage sans masque et ses formes féminines – en particulier ses fesses moulées de manière ostentatoire dans une culotte si courte – le déstabilisait. En plus, sa longue queue de cheval qui battait à chaque pas et balayait son dos, voilant et dévoilant alternativement sa chute de reins, guidait le regard.  
Si c’était sa manière de lui dire de rester sur ses gardes sans se laisser distraire, elle aurait pu choisir un autre moyen ! Mais quelque chose lui soufflait que non, il ne s’agissait pas juste de son manque de concentration, mais bel et bien de ce qui le déconcentrait, précisément. Selon son système de valeurs à lui, elle était bien trop directe, pour une fille !

Il cacha sa honte d’avoir été repéré à la reluquer – bien malgré lui ! - derrière la colère :  
« C’est ta faute, aussi. Ce sont tes fringues qui y poussent. »  
Puis, embarrassé, il tenta de se justifier :  
« Tu te moques de la « chevalerie » mais tous les hommes ne sont pas galants. »

Cette fois, elle se retourna, les yeux luisants de colère. Il rattrapa sa gaffe in extremis.  
« Je sais que tu n’aurais aucun mal à les repousser, bien sûr ! mais on ne sait jamais. Enfin, si ça te gêne, il ne faut pas porter une tenue aussi révélatrice.  
\- Je porte cette tenue parce qu’elle est pratique avant tout. Et, je n’ai pas dit que ça me gênait, » ajouta-t-elle, radoucie.

Elle avait déjà repris sa marche. En lui emboîtant de nouveau le pas, Yato lui demanda,  
« Tu trouves ça ridicule, de se préoccuper de ses frères d’armes et d’être galant envers une femme ?  
\- Les frères d’armes, bien sûr que non. Les femmes... he bien, mettons que c’est d’une naïveté touchante. Et toi, trouves-tu ridicule de porter ce short ?  
\- Oh, non. »

Avant qu’ils ne puissent épiloguer là-dessus, une poignée de Spectres surgit, coupant court à leur conversation. Toute leur attention se reporta sur le combat.

*

« Tu n’as pas cherché à me protéger au dépit de ta propre vie.  
\- Tu te débrouillais très bien toute seule.  
\- Et tu n’as pas eu non plus besoin que je te sauve.  
\- Heh. »  
Ni rouspétage ni crânerie ; Yato commençait à se conduire déjà plus comme un adulte et un guerrier responsable au lieu de s’emporter comme un gamin. Yuzuriha le préférait ainsi.

« Si tu veux, si nous survivons tous les deux à cette guerre, quand tout sera fini, je te montrerai peut-être ce qu’il y a sous ce short. »

Yato manqua de s’étouffer. Puis, en se concentrant pour regarder tout autre chose que le short susdit, s’efforçant de paraître détaché, il suggéra,  
« Hum. Je crois que je préfèrerais voir tout le reste, sauf ce qu’il y a dessous.  
\- Parce que tu te crois capable de te débrouiller à travers ? »

Yuzuriha se moquait. Mais à demi seulement :

« C’est possible, va. Je te montrerai comment faire. »


End file.
